


Not alone

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oneshot, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Another oneshot!





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot!

“Ssh, you’re safe, now… I’m here for you…” Undyne whispered quietly, holding Alphys closer to herself.

Undyne had woken up to Alphys trashing and murmuring, crying, actually - another nightmare. It hurt her so much to see her Alphy in so much pain, still. Her nightmares were either about the Amalgamates, or the Abyss…

“I-I’m s-sorry, I mess-messed u-up again…” Alphys sobbed out, clinging onto Undyne tight. Undyne shook her head, holding Alphys closer and rocking her gently.

“No, it’s not your fault, love… You’ve only tried to help them…” Undyne said quietly, and Alphys sobbed again, burying her face deeper in Undyne’s shoulder, her arms going tighter around her waist. Undyne kept her close and whispered soothing words, her hand never stopping once in rubbing Alphys’s back.

Alphys’s sobs eventually quieted to hiccups, then to sniffles, and soon, Alphys had calmed down, now just melting in Undyne’s arms and keeping her swollen eyes closed.

“How do you feel, Alphy?” Undyne asked carefully.

Alphys looked up at her, her eyes hurting a bit and red from crying.

“I… I still… a lit-little…” Alphys trailed off and blushed a little, looking away.

Alphys jolted a little when she felt Undyne’s hand cup her cheek and lead her face back, before she found herself kissed, gentle and simple at first, something she returned almost desperately all of a sudden thinking that, if not, Undyne would suddenly disappear.

Undyne lowered Alphys on her back, felt Alphys’s tail curl around one of her legs tightly and felt her claws getting tangled in her hair.

Undyne chuckled in their kiss and pulled back just a little, then cupped one of Alphys’s breasts through her nightdress.

“Better comfort you, then,” Undyne said with a grin, knowing her wife all too well by now.

“Pl-please, do so…”


End file.
